leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baristar/Gefra, The Undeserved
Gefra, The Undeserved is a custom champion in League of Legends. Gefra next basic attack have bonus range and dashes him in a fixed distance in the targeted enemy's direction, dealing bonus damage. |onhiteffects =The enhanced attacks apply other on-hit effects as well as life steal, can as normal (the bonus damage cannot) and affect turrets. |description2 = |leveling = |static = | range = | }} |targeting = Rogue's Etiquette is an on-hit effect with an accompanied fixed-length dash. |additional = Gefra can pass through terrain both before and after he hit his target - permitting sufficient space for him to make the jump. |video = }} Gefra thrusts his pike, dealing damage and all enemies in the targeted direction. |description2 = Gefra pulls his pike away, and the first enemy unit hit by his first cast. |cooldown = |cost = |leveling = |costtype = mana |range = 750 |targeting = Winding Pull is a direction-targeted skillshot. |damagetype = physical |spellshield = will block the First Cast but not the second cast. |spelleffects = area |additional = |video = |projectile = }} Gefra reduces all incoming basic attack and On-hit damages for 5 seconds. |description2 = All enemy champion units who attacked Gefra while Act of Denial is active are marked for 4 seconds. Marked units will have their duration refreshed if they keep on attacking Gefra. |description3 = Gefra's next basic attack against marked target will cause him to blink behind them, regardless of distance and consumes the mark on all enemy units. |description4 = Marking is disabled once Gefra has blinked onto a target, even if Act of Denial is active. |cooldown = |cost = 50 |leveling = |costtype = mana |range = |targeting = Act of Denial is a self-buff ability. |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = Act of Denial's blinking attack does not trigger Rogue's Etiquette. |video = }} Gefra's brandishes his pike around, dealing damage to nearby enemy units. |description2 = Non-champion units are instead. |cooldown = |cost = 30 |leveling = |costtype = mana |effect radius= 500 |targeting = Blade Song is an point blank area of effect. |damagetype = physical |spellshield = |spelleffects = area |additional = |video = |onhiteffects = |additional = }} Gefra forcefully removes his spirit, all enemy units in the targeted direction for 3 seconds. |description2 = During this time, Gefra's spirit will remain on the battlefield for seconds and took the control, while leaving his vulnerable body behind. Exceeding the territorial range, the duration expires, Gefra's spirit is killed or reactivating Haunt the Field will have Gefra's Spirit return to his body. |description3 = Gefra's spirit benefits from and immune to crowd control but takes in additional damage. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |leveling = |leveling2 = AD}} |costtype = mana |range = }} |targeting = Haunt the Field is a collision skill shot. |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = His own spirit will always be in full health whenever being cast, regardless of his current state of health. *Damage accumulate by his spirit and his own body are independent of each other but Gefra can still be killed if his own spirit or his own body is killed. *The spirit will disappear and his vulnerable body can now move after the duration ends. |video = |projectile = }} Lore Hide= |-| Introduction= Gefra was a mysterious entity who wanders the land of Valoran itself. he may be mistaken for a ghost or a resident of the Shadow Isles but Gefra himself denies these rumors. He may a possessed ill-shaking aura of a spectre and the appearance of a deadly ghost but he will assure you that he is alive. He covers himself with a cowl and a large-brimmed hat that almost covers his face. Despite the awful gossips, he is actually quite friendly to all of people and entities he encounters, even enemies. Living periodically, he had witnessed numerous battles and wars, the fall and rise of kingdoms. His own name himself he did not remember anymore but he called himself Gefra because that's his first word he heard after his revival. With a ragged voice, he will always ask you something... "Are you the one?" |-| Lore= Gefra was a human with a different name before long ago, in fact, a noble warrior who fought numerous battles, killed many dreaded creatures and vanquish those with powers. He was kind to townsfolk, humble people and creatures alike. He was given the highest privilege by the ancient kingdom he long forgot. On that night, while preparing for a war, this noble warrior met an elderly lady, she was shaking with cold in the middle of the road walking aimlessly. With a pity, He approaches the old hag. She greeted him with warm words and then he quickly accompanied the old lady to the nearest tavern and he gave her a few pieces of gold. The old lady refused it which made the warrior confused for a while. Instead, the elder gave him a piece of crumpled map. The warrior read the contents and found it fascinated but he tried to gave it back to the old hag but she was magically nowhere to be found. Either way, he resumed his journey. It was morning and he was on his way to the camp, he analyzed the content of the map again and eventually it made him stop. He was amazed it was a map leading to a wonderful and mystical treasure. He thought that if he could acquire this treasure, he can help many people and more, so he stray away from the path and went to the other way. The path lead to a dangerous jungle, rumored to be filled with deadly creatures and raw magic that no brave souls dared to enter. With his experience in fighting monsters, he tried his own luck and bravely entered the jungle. He encountered many beasts which he either killed or avoid, noxious vegetation and toxic air he desperately survived. After many months, he survived the ordeal with not-so-disastrous results. With broken armor and drastic wounds, he did not gave up the journey, believing it was the only the way to get out. At last, he was in front of a huge cave depicted in the map that was shown to filled with the said treasure. He quickly entered the cave without hesitation. He lit a torch to help him see what is inside and was horrified to face a hideous monster. Grabbing his rusty weapon, he fought the monster and cut of his head, ending the monster's life. The conflict also brought a grievous result: he lost an arm. With fading strength, he quickly bandaged his dismembered shoulder and took a wobbly steps before the treasure that awaits him. The mysterious treasure in front of him was a mystical weapon implanted on a stone hinting it with its numinous brilliance. He gritted his teeth in frustration upon learning the truth but proceeded anyway. With his sputtering blood, he accidentally stained the mystical weapon as he tried to removed it from the stone using his remaining hand. With his last remaining strength, he succeeded pulling it away from the stone before his befalling death. He landed on his back badly with the mystical weapon he grasped unconsciously. He grinned not because he realized his own death but the peace that awaits him. The whole world around him seemed to slowly fading into nothing. "Gefra..." He heard an unfamiliar name. "Gefra..." This time he woke up and raised himself from his slumber, it seems his sense of time has been lost as he became aware that the cave he was inside seemed to shifted already. He was filled with shock when he was still grasping the shaft of the mystical weapon although partially covered with dirt. He was also queered to found out that his arm came back albeit with grotesque feature he had seen worst. His own armor was shattered beyond recognition. "Gefra..." He heard the name again and behold, a nameless spirit appeared before him. it made him feel marveled and alert at the same time, pointing the weapon before it. The nameless spirit only grinned wickedly. "Congratulations, oh noble warrior... the fortune you had acquired is great and powerful but with a disastrous consequences..." "What consequences...?" He spoke with his dry throat. " Deemed to be cursed, you'll live this world for centuries and beyond, ageless, but the world will mark you not a as man but as a treacherous entity." The spirit proceeded to chuckle indefinitely. Angered by those word, he tried to stab the spirit with the weapon and blasted a large part of the cave fell down and revealed an unfamiliar hole outside. The spirit disappeared but again the nameless spirit materialized at the distance. " How dare you disturbed my everlasting peace!" "Fear not. Oh warrior, Never did I say forever, you'll be overcome by a chosen individual, one day... and receive you glorious peace." The man shrugged his shoulders in desperation, even though the weapon granted him an everlasting life, he believe he is undeserving candidate, perhaps an unlucky one. He wished that he should stay dead and not like this. "... Even with mortal wounds and fleeting breath, Death will not come, remember that, oh noble warrior." '' The nameless spirit said before completely disappearing into oblivion and leaving him alone. Faced with eternal dilemma he exited the cave not as a man but a cursed entity. |-| Changelog Hide= |-| Show= ;Base Stats *Added. ;Lore *Unchanged ;Abilities * Ability Icons. ;Rogue's Ettiquette *Clarified. *Range reduced to 175 from 250. * Now deals '''bonus' damage. ;Winding Pull *Name changed to Winding Pull from Swift Stab. * Gefra channels for 0.2 seconds and strikes the pike, dealing physical damage to enemies in a line and them for second. * Gefra thrusts his pike, dealing damage and all enemies in the targeted direction. If cast again, Gefra pulls his pike away, and the first enemy unit hit by his first cast. ;Act of Denial * Gefra creates a shield that blocks a basic attack for 1.5 seconds, refreshing his passive innate upon successful block. * Gefra reduces all incoming basic attack and On-hit damages for 5 seconds. All enemy champion units who attacked Gefra while Act of Denial is active are marked for 4 seconds. Marked units will have their duration refreshed if they keep on attacking Gefra. Gefra's next basic attack against marked target will cause him to blink behind them, regardless of distance and consumes the mark on all enemy units. Marking is disabled once Gefra has blinked onto a target, even if Act of Denial is active. ;Blade Song *Name changed to Blade Song from Careful Spear. * Gefra's next basic attack within 4 seconds deals bonus physical damage and grants for 3 seconds. * Gefra's brandishes his pike around, dealing damage to nearby enemy units. Non-champion units are instead. ;Haunt the Field *Duration increased to seconds from 6 seconds to all levels. * dealing damage upon casting. *Bonus AD reduced to AD}} from AD}}. * Spirit is now immune to crowd control but takes in additional damage. * Territorial Range. Category:Custom champions